At present, there are wireless communication systems with various protocol formats on the market. Due to the differences in protocol formats, there are different interface formats, different physical connection methods, different service parameters used in a call, different interaction processes with a dispatching console, different voice formats, or the like, among the wireless communication systems.
Therefore, during an access point call in an existing wireless communication system, not only does the dispatching console need to send corresponding service data to the access points in each wireless communication system according to the protocol format of each wireless communication system, making the operating procedures of the dispatching console be complicated, but the access points in each wireless communication system cannot call each other due to various differences in the protocol formats. In other words, secondary development issues exist in both the dispatching console and the wireless communication systems.